


Irascible - Abby Edition

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1003]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Despite knowing how easily angered Gibbs is, Abby continues pushing the celebration at his house. Well, until she gets distracted...





	Irascible - Abby Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/28/2002 for the word [irascible](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/28/irascible).
> 
> irascible  
> Prone to anger; easily provoked to anger; hot-tempered.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #568 Celebration.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Irascible - Abby Edition

Gibbs glared angrily at Abby. “I said no.”

“But Gibbs your house is the only one big enough for this celebration.” Abby pouted, knowing full well Gibbs’ irascible nature, but usually she could sweet talk him into doing what she wanted. It wasn’t working this time.

“No, Abby. We’re not having a celebration for all of NCIS at my house. Find another location.”

“What about a team celebration?”

“Also, no. My house already has plans and the team is definitely not invited.”

“Ooh. What plans are these?” Abby’s curiosity got the better of her and she dropped trying to get Gibbs to let them use his house in favor of ferreting out what plans he had.

“That’s a secret.” Gibbs smirked and left, certain now that no one would try to use his house and disrupt his plans with Tony, though they may have to be careful of prowlers trying to find out what his plans were, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in less than a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
